


Into a New World

by Goldenfeather88



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfeather88/pseuds/Goldenfeather88
Summary: Strange things have been happening in the United States... Unnatural disruptions and freaky sightings of unknown creatures...Then, it turns out, there is another world. The Pokemon world. In other to try and keep the peace, the United States government and the Champions of the Major Leagues had made an agreement. By the use of an online form, the United States gathered 'willing' volunteers, sending those forms to the Champions after weeding out those that 'failed to fit.' Those too young. Those too important...The Champions then picked out 26 people to become new trainers.Now, it is time to bring those people to the Pokemon world... And learn more about the new world they are about to enter.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Into a New World

**Chapter 1: From the Sky**

“Hello Amber! Right on time!”

“Hello Christy, just let me sign me and get my apron on… Then I will see what needs to be done.”

_“Well, I know that I need to do the laundry, if one of my coworkers hasn’t done it already…”_

Amber, with a mental sigh, quickly grabbed a mechanical pencil and signed in, writing down the time. She noticed that she was three minutes early and placed her card back with the others. Then, she put on her jacket, bandana, and her mask. Glancing around, Amber saw that her other coworkers had everything under control, she turned around.

“Hey, Christy!” she called out. “I’m going to go do the laundry! I’ll be right back!”

“Okay Amber!” answered back her coworker.

 _“It is just another day here… And things are going to start slowing down after the Christmas rush…”_ Amber thought, reflecting on the times. _“Though… This Christmas season wasn’t as busy as it has been… Thanks to that Covid-19… We ended up having to close again in September because of it for two weeks… We were very fortunate that no one ended up dying from it…”_

Amber soon found herself in front of the washing machine and dryer. She noticed that door of the washer was closed, meaning that someone had already started a load. Checking the dryer and seeing white rags, Amber picked them up and began to carry them back down the stairs. After opening the door separating the kitchen from the main area, she placed the rags onto the back counter and began folding them.

“Hey everyone! I am here!”

_“Oh great… It’s Ethan!”_

The blond-haired man that just walked into the area was one of Amber’s classmates in school… and also her boss. He… often, in her opinion, was always putting his nose where it did not belong and was known for upsetting everyone by just not listening to the facts.

 _“Ethan is arrogant, muscle-headed fool!”_ Amber thought, wanting to bang her head on the counter. _“At times, it just seems like he doesn’t care one bit about the business… Always leaving early and coming in late... Not listening to people’s concerns… Making out the schedule and not paying attention to how many people are going to be here! I’m… I’m just tired of having to point out all the problems… Then again, am I any better than him at times?_

In spite of her thoughts, Amber, strangely enough, was somewhat friends with him. However, that didn’t stop her from getting very upset with him at times. Or just annoyed with him as she was in the moment.

“Hello, Ethan…” Amber muttered, already getting a headache. “How are you?”

“I’m just great!” Ethan answered as he carried in a green shake. “I just had a great workout at the gym… I feel all fired up now!”

“To go sit in the office all day?” questioned Amber as she put up the now folded rags up. “And beg one of us to make you a sandwich like you always do?”

“Hey…” Ethan protested. “There are times that I have made my own sandwiches! And how many times have I made your sandwiches, Amber?”

“A few times,” Amber answered, knowing that she wasn’t winning this fight. “But I usually like to make my own… Anyways, you know the drill. Just write down what you want, and I will weight everything up and make it.”

“Thank you Amber,” Ethan stated happily. “You are the best!”

As Ethan grabbed a piece of paper to write down his order, Amber turned and saw that the temperatures had not yet been taken for the day. Taking the clipboard, Amber headed toward the ice cream just as another one of her coworkers came up.

“Hey Amber,” the coworker said as she walked up. “Have you heard the news?”

“Hello Melinda,” Amber replied, half distracted by writing down the temperature. “I have not been keeping up with the news… Not after the mess that was the election!”

 _“There was no winner from that election!”_ Amber thought bitterly. _“Both parties had idiots running for office… I really just don’t want to even think about the trouble that came afterwards! Now… 6_ _˚F… That is a bit high for the ice cream We will have to defrost it either today or this weekend… I will need to tell someone, or I will forget… again…”_

“What news, Melinda?” questioned Christy, looking curiously at the other.

“Well… It just that strange things are being reported all around the world,” the blond-haired woman began, waving her hands around. “Large footprints that don’t make any sense… People saying that they feel like they have been watched… Unknown, haunting sounds… And unusual weather patterns!”

“Unusual weather patterns?” Amber asked, finally getting drawn into the conversation. “Like what, Melinda?”

“Don’t keep us waiting!” added Christy. “I am curious now…”

“Well, I had read that there was a snowstorm,” began Melinda. “That came out of nowhere…”

“So? It’s January,” Amber pointed out. “In some places, that is very common for this time of year…”

“But not in a desert!” Melinda exclaimed. “And it stayed for a whole day! In the desert! How often does that happen?”

 _“Snow in a desert? Well,”_ Amber thought as she finished taking all of the temperatures. _“I guess that it could snow in the desert… That isn’t impossible… But snow staying in place? Under the light of the sun and the heat that would lay within the sand? That doesn’t seem right…”_

“That is right,” added a curly-haired woman, joining in. “A sudden firestorm in Yellowstone… The Hoover Dam being knocked out for 24 hours, with all of the electricity being drained… And that just seems to be the start of things… Yet… It only seems to be happening to the United States at the moment, but all the other nations are on edge… Though some nations are not being helpful at all!”

“What seems to be going on?” Ethan questioned. “Has anyone tried to find the source of these problems?”

“Of course,” answered Melinda. “But… Strangely enough, whatever has been doing this has somehow been avoiding all detection from all electronic devices… And if anyone has seen anything… Well, it doesn’t look like they have come forward…”

“Or they have been called crazy,” the red-head, Ray Ann, said. “I heard that one person claimed that they saw a creature… Something that shouldn’t belong… They claimed that they knew it from their child’s video game! A Pokemon!”

“Hey… Speaking of Pokemon,” Christy mused out loud, turning towards Amber. “Have you heard back from that site that you filled out about Pokemon? The one that Ethan bugged you into doing? The one that I clearly stated was not a good idea?”

“And you were right,” Amber grumbled, trying her best to dig her fingers into the counter, facing away from the others in order to not show her red face. “It was a stupid idea!”

“Come on, Amber!” Ethan groaned, poking Amber’s shoulder. “It was just harmless fun! Besides, wouldn’t be fun if one of us won a special prize! What if it is a special plush? You love plushies!”

“Ethan,” Amber moaned back as she moved over to the sandwich station, to start Ethan’s sandwich. “I don’t believe that the prize is a plush! Besides, I would rather buy a plushie than ”

 _“There were just too strange questions on that form for the ‘prize’ to be just a plush,”_ Amber mentally reflected as she began to weigh out the meat Ethan wanted. _“While the site didn’t ask for any financial or any card information, it still asked a lot of personal questions… Some were common questions like full name, age, gender… Them there were the ones that made little sense… Like if you were married, if you have kids if you are female… Even as I was doing the form, I thought that was very strange…. Was it being sexist or is it trying to weed out mothers for some reason? It makes me wonder what that site was even for… In fact, that just worries me… Just what did we sign up for… Well, too late to do anything now… Besides, what are the chances that I will get picked? Or even Ethan for that matter, since he doesn’t know a lot about Pokemon to begin with!”_

“Come on guys!” Ethan was saying as Amber shook herself out of her thoughts. “It was only for fun! Stop picking on me!”

Before Amber could join the others in teasing Ethan, a loud crash rang out. Amber jumped as she turned to see just what is going on.

“What was that?” she quickly asked. “Did something happen? That sounded like a crash happ…”

Amber found herself stopping as she joined the others in staring out the window of the store. What was once a sunny morning was now a raging storm. She saw that the trees being blown in the wind as it roared. Fear began to fill Amber’s heart as a loud boom echoed throughout the story.

“What is going on?” Christy stated fearfully. “It was sunny just a minute ago!”

“There was no chance for a storm today either!” added Melinda. “And the chance for rain was really low too… This is bad…”

“It doesn’t look like it is hailing,” Ethan said. “So I will go out and see how everyone’s cars are.”

“Ethan, no!” Amber cried out, terrified by the booms. “Just look at that wind… Stay inside… Oh dear… I hope everyone on the road is okay…”

Then, all of the lights shut off. As Melinda and Christy ran to get the candles, Amber just shook in fear as she watched in horror as lightning came down and stuck the ground in front of the store.

 _“Thank the Lord that we had no customers in the store!”_ Amber mused to herself, terrified out of her mind. _“This situation would wig out anyone, and the lights going out… That would equal some upset customers… As we can’t do anything as long as the power is out…”_

Amber almost leaped in fear as another boom shot out as a bolt stuck the ground, almost hitting a power line in its arch. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she noticed that the electricity seemed to dance in the wind as it arched along the ground. It looked like an electrical storm that taken over the area.

“Amber,” Ray Ann said as she joined Amber in staring out the window. “Just what is going on? Do you know what could have caused this?”

“I’m sorry Ray Ann,” Amber answered as she stared outside as more lightning stuck the ground, adding to the shocking atmosphere. “I have not heard of anything like this happening before… Then again, that doesn’t mean that it hasn’t happened… Ethan! Don’t go outside!”

“Why not?” Ethan questioned back, heading up to the candy counter. “I will see if everyone’s vehicles are okay…”

“Ethan, don’t be stupid!” The woman at the counter stated, shaking her head. “You do see what is happening out there right? There are even some cars stopped on the side of the highway… But they are not pulling in nor are getting out of their cars. No one knows what to do!”

Looking out the front door, Amber saw that she was right. There were several cars parked on the side of the highway, with people looking up and pointing at the dark sky above. Amber could only imagine what those poor people were thinking at the moment. However, Amber also noticed that there were still some vehicles that were moving, either inching along or, as one person was doing, blazing down the highway in spite of the weather. She just had to shake her head at their stupid actions.

 _“You would think that some people would just have some common sense!”_ Amber thought bitterly. _“Are you idiots trying to get people killed? There is a freaking thunderstorm out there! Why would you take that risk? Dumb butts!”_

Then, everything changed in a flash.

A loud, bird-like cry ripped right through the air as a flash of lightning arched as it stuck within the dark clouds. As Amber wondered what kind of bird could have made that sound, she noticed that some of the people within the vehicles were looking upward at the sky, pointing in the direction of the dark clouds.

That was when a large bird shape hit the pavement, landing belly first onto the stones. Ethan cursed as he quickly opened the door.

“Come on!” he ordered, bolting out the door. “Amber, follow me! There is someone on that bird’s back! They need help! Someone call the ambulance!”

 _“Ethan, you want me to go out there? While there are sparks jolting along the ground?”_ Amber mentally panicked. _“But… We can’t wait either… Someone’s life could be on the line… And I would never forgive myself if I let someone die… And I do want to see just what kind of bird that is!”_

Still terrified out of her mind, Amber opened the door and dashed out into the storm. To her surprise, she was able to easily dodge all of the jolts racing across the parking lot. However, all of the static in the air caused her hair to stand on end. Amber, just for a moment, envied Ethan for his very short blond hair, which would not stand up like hers did. That envy was cut short when she reached the bird that fell from the sky. While Ethan was slowly helping the man off of its back, Amber looked over the brown and cream plumage of the large bird, catching the faint scent of burning feathers.

 _“Okay, just what species is this bird?”_ Amber reflected as she quickly found the burned patch on one of its wings. _“One of the largest birds that can fly is the Condor… And this is clearly not a Condor! Feathers are the wrong color, and this is the wrong habitat for them… And yet,”_ mentally noting the red tail feathers and the long red and yellow crest that the bird had. _“It looks familiar… But where?”_

“Hey dude, be careful! You and your bird just fell out of the sky! Just wait until the ambulance comes!”

Amber looked back towards where Ethan and the other man was. The newcomer seemed to be okay in spite of his fall, pushing Ethan away from him as he looked around his pockets. Amber noticed that his clothing seemed to be geared towards flight: heavy jacket, thick pants, gloves, and goggles. Before Amber could think about it anymore, a soft chirp distracted her. Amber jumped back as the bird stood up, shook out its feathers, and stretched its wings.

That was when Amber remembered where she had seen this bird before.

 _“Wait a moment… A Pidgeot?”_ Amber thought as she pinched her own cheeks. _“A Pokemon? But… Pokemon are not real? How is this even possible?”_

However, even Amber could not deny what she was seeing. Adding onto that, besides a few scratches on its belly from when it crashed landed in the parking lot and the burnt patch on one wing, it was fine. Seeing that she was far too close to a large unknown animal that didn’t know her, Amber quickly backed up, not wanting to be in range of a possibly upset animal’s wings and beak. Luckily for her, the Pidgeot just seemed mostly curious, chirping softly. Then, it disappeared as it transformed into a mass of energy. Following the light, Amber was stunned into silence as that energy went into a familiar red and white sphere.

 _“What is going on here?”_ she wondered, taking a step backward. _“Pokemon is just a video game series… A series meant for children… And mostly loved world-wide… But… But… Why and how is this happening?”_

Then, with one more loud caw and an unknown noise that sounded like a vacuum cleaner turning on, the storm above began to lessen. The air around them began to feel less oppressive as the dark clouds seemed to be sucked through a funnel. It was unlike anything that she had ever see, yet very worrisome.

 _“Weather like this can’t just disappear… Not without causing some sort of trouble!”_ Amber mentally panicked. _“Is a tornado going to form right above us? If that is the case…”_

“Ethan!” Amber called out as she ran over to him. “We need to get inside… Now!”

“What? Why?” Ethan answered back as tried to talk to the strange man.

“Because something is going to happen!” Amber screamed back as her fear began to overtake her. “And I don’t know about you, but I would rather be inside when that happens!”

Amber also noticed that many of the cars that had stopped were starting to move, as if the people inside feared for what was coming. Hissing under her breath, Amber went over to help Ethan get the unknown man to safety, fear bubbling in her blood as she helped to support him. Then, as they tried to get the man inside quickly and safely, Amber heard the man say something in a language unknown to her. Soon enough, something was pushing them forward, towards the store. A glance back had Amber fearing as she noticed the circular head with its yellow eyes blinking. A pale purple flame shot out of its head. Basically, it looked like a haunted chandelier that moved like a living, breathing organism: that weirded out Amber.

 _“Chandelure… This isn’t good at all,”_ Amber thought with a growing horror. _“A ghost/fire type from the Unova region… Good special sweeper but… It is a ghost that is known for burning the souls of its victims, leaving just the body behind! Is that something that I want touching me? And is it safe to be around? I do not want to be the person that gets their souls eaten!”_

Despite her fears, the Chandelure was only helping them, though Amber did notice that it winked at her. Soon enough, they were in front of the doors. Wendy threw open those red doors so that Amber, Ethan, and the unknown dude enter the store… And just in time too.

The wind stuck, moving quickly as if it was trying to fill in the space that the sudden storm had left behind. Glancing out any of the windows confirmed that fact as all sorts of junk went flying around.

 _“We are lucky that nothing seems to be blowing towards the windows,”_ Amber reflected on. _“But that could change at any moment… We do not need to be near them regardless.”_

“Just what is that thing?”

Amber turned at the sound of Wendy’s voice. She was staring straight at the Chandelure, which had several small circular flames surrounding it. Amber quickly glanced towards its owner, who was sitting up against the door just watching everyone. With a loud sigh, she moved in order to keep everyone else from touching the ghost.

“Wendy… Please don’t go near the moving chandelier or those little fireballs…” Amber began. “That is a Chandelure… A Fire/Ghost Pokemon from Unova that is known to take the souls of others! It’s a soul-eater!”

“Amber… I had no plan to touch any sort of fire at all,” Wendy answered, keeping her distance. “And… I didn’t understand half of what you were even saying. A Pokemon? Like some of your drawings?”

“And what was that about a soul eater?” Ray Ann questioned as she carefully walked up the steps, seemingly confused by the light. “And… Just what is that?”

“A Fire/Ghost Pokemon that is known to take your soul and burn it to pieces so please don’t touch it,” Amber stated, getting tired of saying the same thing but not wanting to lose any of her coworkers. “And please tell that to everyone else…. Huh? AHHHHHHHHH!”

The Chandelure had crept up to her, the flames still circling it, with a very unhappy look in those yellow eyes. It then caused those flames to circle Amber. Amber, still freaking out about a soul-stealer being anywhere near her coworkers, stood still, not wanting to be burnt by a Will-o-Wisp.

 _“Okay, I do not want to be the first person that ends up burnt from the inside-out,”_ Amber thought as she stood there, frozen for the moment as she eyed the flames circling her. _“These flames… They are supernatural… There is no telling what they would do to the human body… And… I am not willing to find out!”_

When she noticed a break in the flames, Amber ran. However, since it was still mostly dark in the store, and she was still terrified out of her mind, she tripped backward down the stairs because she refused to not stare at the ghost. Amber grunted in pain as her back hit the concrete floor.

“Amber!” Ray Ann cried out, moving over to her. “Are you okay?”

“You didn’t hit your head

“My back hurts,” Amber answered as she rubbed her back. “But otherwise I’m okay…”

The Chandelure just laughed at her and went to float down the stairs. However, the man by the front door snapped out a few words and the ghost retreated, much to Amber’s relief.

Then, the lights came back on, to everyone’s shock. Looking through the windows revealed that the winds had died down, though there still seemed to be a small storm forming in place of the one earlier. Besides the strange man with his Pokemon, it seemed like everything was back to normal. For now.

 _“Just what in the world caused that freak storm?”_ Amber wondered as her coworkers milled around in confusion at what just happened. _“Storms like that just don’t happen… It’s unnatural… Almost alien… And the fact that there is a real life pokemon here… In our world… Then… Just what else can get here? And… Are we even truly alone? Are there other worlds, other realms… And what danger can they bring? Just what is going on here?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Human  
> User Name:  
> Character Name:  
> Gender:  
> Hair Color:  
> Eye Color:  
> Physical Apprentice:  
> Clothing Style:  
> Personality:  
> Home World:  
> Home Town: (if from our world, just State!)  
> Starter Pokemon:  
> Current Team:  
> Do they give their team Nicknames?
> 
> Currently: 24/26 United States characters open.


End file.
